Just Like a Girl
by soubides
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like little boys and Naruto can't take the hint SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto**

**This fanfic was inspired by the weird porn I watch... Seriously I get so turned on by sexy boys in drag fucking each other ;-;..**

**It came out a little different than I had planned but the plot bunny would not leave me alone so here you are my beautiful readers~enjoy!**

Sasuke turned his head to the hotel room's bathroom door after hearing Naruto call for him. His team mate was supposed to be changing out of his disguise and washing all the make-up off his face. What he could possibly need from Sasuke was beyond him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called again.

Sasuke gave a loud grunt of a reply back, continuing to scroll through the hotel menu, but was about to get off his self-assigned bed when the bathroom door cracked open.

Naruto whispered his name this time and Sasuke looked up as the door was opened completely. Naruto was just standing there in the oversized shirt that he had worn as part of his disguise and nothing else.

"What?"

Naruto licked his lips and his hands disappeared behind his back, along with half of the material for the shirt. Sasuke watched as he gathered the shirt tight behind him, getting a bit uncomfortable in the process.

Naruto looked down at himself, assessing the obvious silhouette of his own figure. "Do you think I look like a girl like this? I mean, a flat-chested girl, but still. If I pull it tight like this it looks like I have a girl's waist and hips. And the shirt's long enough to cover my junk." He chuckled a little and looked up at Sasuke. "Just like Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke had to admit his team mate did look a lot like Sakura. Naruto's eyes were still covered with eyeliner and his lips were bright red. Why the fuck did the dobe look so damn _pretty_ with make up on?

"Sasuke! Close your mouth."

Sasuke's jaw snapped shut and he blinked owlishly at his friend. "Shit, Naruto. You can't just come out like this. Do you know how long it's been since I got laid?" He tried not to bring a hand up to his face to feel for the heat there. His pants were feeling awkwardly uncomfortable.

Naruto leered at him. "Oh yeah? Am I that convincing?" He cocked a hip out, one hand still holding tight to his shirt behind his back. It was gonna get wrinkled as hell, but he didn't care.

"Shut up," Sasuke stammered a little, turning back to the hotel menu.

"Sour puss," Naruto muttered. He turned to look at himself in the bathroom mirror and posed for a minute. "Hey, wanna see something else?" He continued to assess his side view.

"No." Sasuke was trying to figure out what kind of porn he was going to have to look up later.

When the bathroom door closed again Sasuke's shoulders relaxed.

"I read about this online," Naruto called through the door.

"I don't care." Sasuke returned.

A couple of minutes passed and Sasuke hoped that the torment had passed and Naruto would just come out ready for bed. It was awkward as hell when your team mate slash friend was unintentionally yet intentionally turning you on. Sasuke made a mental note to search for Big Black Tits later.

The door creaked open again and Sasuke really wanted to look up, but was afraid Naruto really was following through with whatever twisted plan he had set up.

"Sa~su~ke" It came out in a singsong voice.

He peaked out of the corner of his eye first and then turned his head fully. Naruto had somehow secured the shirt behind his back so he wouldn't have to hold it and had his hands on the doorframe. It looked like an extremely short dress on him—and tight. Yeah. Those could be seen as lady-curves. It was only exaggerated more by Naruto's legs pressed together and one hip being pushed out.

Sasuke swallowed.

"It looks like it did before."

Naruto tutted at him, "There's something else."

He took a hand off the door frame and lifted the bottom of the shirt to reveal his regular black briefs. Except…

"Shiiiiiiit," Sasuke moaned and could feel heat building in his groin. No. Bad boner. That's your team mate. But if he didn't look at Naruto's face…it was a girl.

He could hear Naruto chuckling evilly.

"Did you know that you can tuck your penis between your legs and it looks like a vag?" Naruto sounded gleeful at Sasuke's discomfort.

"Have you never seen Silence of the Lambs?" Sasuke groaned out, head in his hands, bowed over his pillow.

He really just wanted to shove Naruto back into the bathroom and curl up into the fetal position until his awkward boner disappeared, because that shit isn't supposed to be hot.

"Ugh," Sasuke grimaced at Naruto. "Can you not do that?"

"Why?" Naruto fidgeted with the now excess material of his underwear, smoothing it into the new V between his legs. "Am I turning you on?" He smirked up at Sasuke and Sasuke just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Yes! I said I haven't gotten laid in forever and—"

"Well," Naruto nonchalantly cut him off. "Just pretend." He shrugged at the other.

Sasuke's jaw dropped open.

Was Naruto suggesting what he thought he was…

"Hold on." Naruto proceeded to shuffle over to Sasuke's bed. It would have been hilarious actually under any other circumstances. "If I open my legs my dick'll come back out," he muttered his explanation.

"Oh," was Sasuke's lame reply as he watched in shock. He wasn't totally sure where this was going. Whether Naruto was dead serious about it all or just having a laugh.

He clambered onto the bed and shuffled his way over to Sasuke, legs still pressed together. He was on his knees, right next to Sasuke's hip. Sasuke had to tilt his head back a little to look up at Naruto's face.

They looked at each other for a silent minute, Naruto a bit expectantly, and Sasuke more like a fish. After neither moved, Naruto huffed out a breath and slammed Sasuke's hotel menu closed, pushing it from his lap, then proceeded to place the other's hands on his hips.

"See? Just like a girl, right?" Naruto seemed kind of proud of this. Sasuke gulped but squeezed his waist a little. It was a bit on the boney side but doable he guessed. What the fuck was he thinking.

He let himself rub over Naruto's admittedly ample hips and the boner he had been sporting came back to life. Especially now that Naruto was making little noises in the back of his throat.

Sasuke really shouldn't be getting turned on like this.

"You wanna feel between my legs?" Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke licked his lips, nervous, but moved one hand down to the hem of the shirt, other hand still gripping a good amount of hip and ass. He slid his hand in the tight space between Naruto's thighs, where the little V was. It was a tight fit but _god_ this was the closest he's been to a _real_ vag in such a long time, and it made his dick twitch.

Naruto stuck his hips out, one hand supporting him against the wall behind the bed. Sasuke could hear the stifled moans and he rubbed over the tucked briefs in that tight heat. Naruto's thighs clamped together more.

"Fuck," Naruto hissed out. "Too bad I can't get wet for you." His hips continued to grind down on the steady pressure from Sasuke's hand.

Even though it was a weird thought, Sasuke felt his cock pulse with want and he groaned.

He was a little confused when Naruto reached down to take Sasuke's hand out from between his legs, then proceeded to straddle one of Sasuke's thighs. His tight shirt rucked up a bit around his hips, exaggerating them more. Then there was cold air briefly on his cock before a hot hand wrapped around it.

This time he groaned loader, head tilting back, and listened to the stream of dirty imagery Naruto was laying out for him as he jerked him off.

"I wish I could get wet for you." Naruto's breath puffed against Sasuke's cheek as he rode his thigh. "I know that's what you want. A nice hot pussy to fuck into." He squeezed the base of Sasuke's cock on the up stroke, pressure from bottom to top. "I'd ride your cock so hard." Naruto rolled his hips down harder for emphasis and moaned. "My panties would be soaked just at the thought of your hard cock."

The words were fueling imagery for Sasuke behind his eyelids. A hot, curvy girl on top of him, riding his cock with a blissed out expression on her face. He couldn't be bothered with the fact that the girl in his head looked oddly like Naruto.

Sasuke's hands roamed aimlessly over the other's waist, hips, ass, and exposed thighs, squeezing here and there. He rocked his own hips up into the tight hand on his cock and imagining it was that girl.

Naruto's breathy moans and _just like that_ spurred him on, hips rocking vigorously. Naruto's hand sped up along with his own rutting.

"Ah, Sasuke!" breath was hitting his neck now, and the sensitivity was adding fuel to the fire. "I'm gonna come. You're cock's gonna make my pussy come."

Sasuke gripped hard on Naruto's soft thighs as his body went ridged. Heat surged through him from top to bottom, but all centered on his groin as he came hard into Naruto's hand. The hand continued to move, pulling every last ounce from Sasuke to land on his shirt and the other's fist.

He slumps against the headboard and groans from the over stimulation, but Naruto releases him.

Eyes still closed and catching his breath he can hear Naruto's breathy whimpers and a slicker sound of skin on skin. He's not sure if he wants to look, or even help. It's unfair of him, but he's not totally sure what just happened or how he should be reacting. His best friend just got him off? To the thought of him being a girl? How do you come back from that? Just act normal?

A tiny part of his brain added: Maybe it'll happen again.

Sasuke groaned, but this time in disturbed exhaustion, one hand rubbing over his eyes.

He only really opened his eyes again and looked at Naruto when he felt the heat and pressure leaving his thigh. He was getting off the bed and tucking himself into his briefs.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Sorry I got my cum all over your shirt." And by the way he was sticking his tongue out, Sasuke could tell he wasn't really sorry at all.

He wanted to retaliate with a witty reply, but his stoic persona kicked back in and all Sasuke could do was watch Naruto sashay his hips back into the bathroom.

***sigh* If you liked it pwease leave a review... If you didn't take all your anger out on me with a well written flame idc ^^**

**Thankyou!-3-**


End file.
